The Unexpected Hero
by cupa
Summary: The Johto-Kanto region is in turmoil. The legendary trainer Red hasn't been heard from in three years. Team Rocket is on the rise. The Only person that can save the day? His Pokemon is a Rattata...
1. Chapter 1

_To Be honest this story is being written at 4:30 AM. So grammar, spelling mistakes and general terribleness should be expected. Hope you enjoy!_

xxx

The day started as any other day had. Though the normality and simplicity of the breezy mid-summer tuesday would not continue. Two weeks ago, our "protagonist" turned ten. Though he was happy with his gifts of clothes, books, and his new Nintendo Wii, his double-digit-day was… disappointing. Though all of his friends from New Bark Town and Cherry Grove were there. And all of his family showed up. Something was missing. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but he could have sworn one present was missing.

xxx

Our young ten year old was bored. Another day, another chance to wallow in self pity.

He was ten now, eligible for his pokémon license. The one thing he would've had above all else! Was out of his reach. He would trade his Wii, he would trade his bedroom, he would trade his house! Just for the opportunity to catch his very first pokémon! "Though…" He thought to himself "That will never happen…"

Later that day he left his house. Bored, sad, and still thinking of the pokémon he didn't have. Yet, unbenounced from the boy his life was about to change. As he walked around the small and breezy New Bark Town, at the edge he heard something… Something strange….

"Joey! Please! Get this Rattata off of me!"

xxx

_Sorry this story is absolute garbage. I did have fun writing it though so I might update every so often. _

_ If you liked the intro, or if you have a complaint on my awful grammar feel free to let me know in the comments!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my God, I'm not dead! Sorry for the long wait… I forgot the story existed… So the chapter lengths will be pretty short maybe a couple hundred words per. Sorry if short chapters and infrequent updates bother you…**

**xxx**

Joey rushed forward into the grass maneuvering out of the way of the wild sentrets, pidgeys, and even other rattatas to reach the single wild pokemon that was the true problem. He yanked the Rattata off the man, whose face he hasn't seen yet, and fell down as he tried to hold the wild monster in his hands. Controlling it proved to be futile as the Pokemon leapt from his arms to his face nibbling his nose. At first it tickled, Joey laughed at how adorable the little menace could be. Soon enough the pain set it. Joey was now the one begging for help as the devil ate his face. Nearing tears Joey was surprised at the sudden lack of pain. He looked forward only to see a red light and a ball. Joey recognised it as a pokeball and he recognised the owner as well. It was the professor from New Bark Town, Prof. Elm.

"Hey Joey! Thanks for the help!"

Considering both of their faces were red Joey had a hard time understanding Elm's happy voice.

"It has come to my attention that you have yet to receive your starter. Is that correct?"

Joey had knew where he was going with this and he most certainly did not want a stupid rat as his very first pokemon. A trainer and his starter were supposed to be friends but no one could be friends with a demon rat. "Please don't remind me" Joey was understandably upset. It was every boy's dream to be a pokemon master and not having a pokemon despite meeting the requirements was frustrating. "But Professor if you're saying that Rattata should be my first pokemon… you're insane."

"Oh Joey don't be so dramatic! This pokemon is lovely! It's filled with spirit and it's ready for a fight." Truth be told Elm just doesn't have room in his lab. While what Elm said made sense to Joey it certainly wasn't an ideal starter. Starters were supposed to be cute then become badass. Rattatas weren't under normal circumstances cute and raticates weren't badass. Though Joey remembered how adorable it was when it bit his nose. Maybe… No… Maybe… Yes… His mind was made.

"I'll do it!"

**xxx**

**Oh God that was bad! Anyway, hope you enjoyed if so please consider a review it always helps!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well at least the gap from this chapter and the last isn't as long as the first to the second. Remember, short chapters and long updates. **

**XXX**

Joey was standing at the edge of the grass. After Prof. Elm had given him his pokeball containing the Rattata anxiety had overcome him. What if it still hates him? What if he sucks at training it? What if runs away and he's trapped in the grass and attacked by the wild pokemon? All of these questions he made audible to his mother.

"Now sweetie you have to remember that life is nothing is you don't live it to the fullest. Staying home and being afraid is never a good idea. After all if I didn't take my first steps to being a trainer I never would've met your father."

Joey's mother was always happy for her son when he went out and tried new things. Though some of the advice always seemed silly to him. That weak Rattata had nearly torn his head off! Anything stronger may have actually hurt him! It's not exactly as if Joey and the Rattata got off on the right foot.

"Okay. Rattata get out here!" Joey pulled out the ball containing his first pokemon opening it to reveal the Rattata. "We may not know each other well but even if we hate each other we need to make it work! I promised my mom that I'd at least try to make friends with you." Joey extended a hand to the Rattata forgetting that it didn't have the ability to shake it.

While Rattata didn't like this boy, he had heard that many humans were quite trustworthy and formed strong bonds with their pokemon. Of course a few bad apples spoiled the bunch but Rattata understood some people were better than others. The same could be said for pokemon as well. Rattata was ready to mend relations with his new owner. He extended his tiny rat hand out and…

"AHH! That really hurt!" Rattata's claws had broken Joey's skin… A few minutes of jumping around and puppy dog eyes ( ratty rat eyes?) had shown Joey his intentions were good.

"Your claws and fangs are a lot sharper than rattatas I've seen in books. You must be top percentage!"

**XXX**

**There it is, Joey's famous quote. If you liked so far please consider a review anything you say can help. See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I think I'm getting better at uploading quicker**

**XXX**

There it was. A Hoothoot. His first wild pokemon encounter. Joey's pulse was quickening. His right hand had reached toward the pokeball. He was quite visibly shaking. He never dreamed a weak little Hoothoot could give him this much anxiety. He knew his Rattata was stronger, in fact it was feasible that the enemy pokemon didn't know a single attack move. Many weak pokemon only could growl or wave their tails at a possible threat.

"Rattata let's take it down!" Now while it was Joey's dream to have all two hundred and fifty one pokemon that have been discovered in the Johto and Kanto regions. To do that his starter had to be strong and able to take down any challenge. That and he didn't have any pokeballs. When his class went on a field trip to Violet City he had learned a lot of things from the famous Pokemon School there. He also learned a lot about status effects. "Rattata use scratch!" He didn't actually know what moves the Rattata did or didn't know but his claws seemed painful enough to him so if Rattata did know an attack, it would be scratch.

"Rattata!" The rat pokemon screeched as it leapt forward and threw its claws at the Hoothoot doing damage to it. However, the Hoothoot wasn't exactly going to be that much of a pushover.

"Hoot!" it growld….Joey was confused at the pathetic and almost adorable show the Hoothoot had put on. Though, it was as frightening to rattata as it was pathetic to Joey. The Rattata had his nerves shot.

"Alright Rattata finish it with tackle!" Joey was excited for the possibility of his first win! Though Rattata was more excited to take down the pokemon that had so easily scared him. Rattata leapt forward again but this time with his head aiming for the Hoothoot. However, Rattata was still in obvious fear and leapt incorrectly… and well… hit the Hoothoot's leg. It did damage but no one was impressed.

"Hoot!" Hoothoot growld again. Rattata was ready for it this time. His mental and physical willpower stayed strong. Joey commanded another tackle and so Rattata did. Instead of his head he slammed the Hoothoot with his side getting a critical hit. The Hoothoot had been knocked unconscious.

"We did it Rattata!" Joey was obviously quite happy. He had always wanted to have his first pokemon but now his first pokemon got it's first battle win. His body filled with happiness as his Rattata breathed heavily. While Rattata took no damage he was filled with adrenaline, maybe they'd be pretty good friends after all.

**XXX**

**Yay! A longer chapter. I won't go into detail of every fight but I will for gym leaders and other plot essential conflicts. If you liked leave a comment and chapter five might be here in a week or a month!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh… hi there… well this is where my knowledge of the early game gets hazy. I'll try to differ from the canon path enough that we can get some entertainment. I'll throw in elements of the remakes while sticking mostly to the original mechanics.**

**xxx**

Joey had been walking for a while now after getting a few more battles with his Rattata both of them had seem pretty tired. While being a trainer meant that you didn't get hurt like your pokemon, it can still be a drag on your energy. The Rattata though, had been worn out through more physical means. It turns out that the only pokemon in tall grass aren't just weak Hoothoots but also real threats. The occasional sentret and even other rattatas meant that he had gotten his fair share of scratches and tackles. Rattata's hard work had paid off though. Through much rigorous training he gained a surge of strength putting him easily over the other pokemon in the grass.

Joey and Rattata had stopped at his parents house to rest both of their bodies. Joey's mother and father both were proud of their son and his pokemon. The day passed and in the morning Joey decided in a change in scenery. Instead of up, he went to the right… and right… and right… needless to say it took a while. Rattata was strong but the constant wave of enemies had its bearing on Rattata's health. Now by all means Joey wasn't a perfect trainer yet. He had his share of faults in calling Rattata's moves. However, he wasn't blind. He could very well see that his pokemon had been feeling tired. Instead of turn back and lose progress he remembered something he learned from the Pokemon School. Many berries had positive effects on pokemon. It was a simple lesson but it was crucial for every trainer to know.

Within minutes Rattata was munching on a sweet juicy oran berry. With his health restored and body ready… err… mind set on the goal (yea that's it) they pushed forward to New Bark Town which lay on the other side of the last stretch of grass. It would be only another minute until they would see the professor again and give him a summary of the multiple levels Rattata had gained. They were stopped twice. The first by a nice man who had taught them how to catch pokemon and even gave Joey a few pokeballs to practice with. The next by a red haired boy. Around the same age as Joey and slightly taller. Judging by how fast he was running and how he threw Joey out of the way he was in quite the hurry. Joey didn't feel like stopping him. The world was filled with rude people but his Rattata had a different plan. Leaping from the pokeball without approval from his trainer and hissing at the boy had proven enough to start a battle.

Joey's first trainer battle.

**xxx**

**No dialogue but the next chapter should be relatively plot heavy… whenever that comes out...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well well well. It seems I uploaded pretty quickly. I didn't realize it but last chapter crossed 2000 words… BALLER!**

**xxx**

Joey wasn't looking for a fight, he really wasn't. "Hey look I'm really sorry about my Rattata he can be a little grumpy." Joey had complete faith in his pokemon but without much training he didn't want his first real battle to be a loss. "We can just forget about it, right? You seem to be in a hurry so-"

"No if your pokemon wants to battle I have no problems with crushing him with my far superior pokemon!"

Sheesh! This guy is scary! Joey wasn't up for this but he knew it was against trainer code to walk away from a battle without a good reason. "Fine, bit let's just have a friendly battle. Okay?"

The red haired boy was in no mood for a "friendly battle" he was in a hurry and this runt of a boy stood in his way. If he had to he would not hold back on destroying the kids weak little rat pokemon. He had encountered rattatas before, all of them he crushed. "Sure, a friendly battle can be had. But not with me!"

Joey was really hoping this guy was joking. His cliche insult was more so humorous that it was threatening. "All right go ahead and bring out your pokemon." While Joey had attempted to avoid this battle, he was still eager to get on with his very first trainer battle weather he won or lost.

The red haired boy had taken out his single pokeball. He pointed it at the ground slightly in front of him and a totodile materialized if front of him. Joey was a mix of emotions. He was eager for his first battle, nervous because totodile was a strong pokemon, and scared because that may be Prof. Elm's Totodile. Whatever it probably isn't. What are the odds that the only Totodile in the area that had belonged to Prof. Elm be the same one this kid had. What a coincidence.

"Alright Rattata let's kick this battle off with a scratch!" The rat pokemon leapt at the opposing water type, he brought out his claws and scratched him. Totodile moved backward in pain. Rattata really did have some sharp claws.

"Totodile stop being weak and use tackle!" The totodile threw his body at Rattata but he tripped on his tail… and hurt himself… this of course lead to a lot of yelling from his trainer.

"Geez this guy needs to chill out. All that yelling can't be good for his heart pressure. That poor Totodile as well…" Joey was morally confused, on one hand he could easily take out the Totodile in its moment of vulnerability or he could tell the guy to chill out. Of course what story would this be if our hero wasn't morally sensible. "Hey buddy calm down! You don't need to shout!" As you could imagine he didn't like that very much.

"Don't tell me to calm down! It's my pokemon and I'll do as I see fit with it!" The ranting and raging would've continued but it sounded as if people were coming closer. "You're lucky this time punk! I gotta go. I'll beat you next time!" He ran away dropping something Joey didn't have time to pick it up but he could see the name Silver. He picked up his ID and continued to move. On his way out he passed another trainer. Joey recognized him as Ethan a boy he knew not well but knew of.

"Hey stop him!" Joey was surprised to hear Prof. Elm. running their way. "Ethan that's the boy I told you about! The one that stole Totodile!"

**xxx**

**Bet you guys didn't see that coming. I mean canon plot in a fanfiction! Never heard of! So the problem with uploading willy nilly is that I always forget where Joey lives. I think the first chapter is was New Bark then is was Cherry Grove. Oh well. I was thinking of bumping the rating down to K+ seeing as how I don't use as many curse words as I thought I would. Let me know if I should. See you for the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Oh man I can't wait to write some more of this! Summer vacation apparently means I update less…_

xxx

"Ethan! Stop him!" Prof. Elm. yelled but the red haired boy had already gotten away. "Ethan what happened? Did you find out who he was? Did you win?" Joey was confused as to why Prof. Elm was asking Ethan question about the battle Joey had won. As a matter of fact Joey felt insulted no one considered the possibility Joey was the hero in this situation.

"His name was 'Silver' I had a battle with him." Everyone had been quite confused. They all suspected Ethan was the one who had done the battle. It seemed almost natural that Ethan be the one who battled him since the opposite types of their pokemon but Ethan didn't seem to even know what was going on. "When he saw you guys coming he ran away and he dropped some card that said his name was 'Silver".

The only one that seemed to take action was the police officer. "Did you get a last name? We could get him easily with a last name since odds are 'SIlver' is an alias or a nickname." The police officer had noted down the information as Joey relayed the rest of what he knew.

"I didn't see a last name but I was about five foot five inches he wore mostly red with jeans and a jacket. He was mean to his… Prof. Elm.'s Totodile as well." That information made Prof. Elm. feel even worse, his Totodile was stolen and being mistreated. This was a travesty! He also couldn't forget about how he ignored Joey despite he had been the only person to do anything despite shout and look confused.

"I thank you for this information, you have been a help to this investigation. If your assistance is needed we will call you again in the future." With that the officer was off to report the information.

"Joey I'm sorry I thought it was Ethan that did the work and not you." Prof. Elm did feel bad he could only imagine the offence Joey had taken and how he must think of us being so rude to disregard him like that.

"Oh it's no problem." Well that solved that.

"Oh. well… nevermind then." Elm. sure did feel awkward right now. "Well I'll let you to speak and get to know eachother, I know you two weren't friends before but you need to work together to get Totodile back." Elm had left.

It was weird for both Joey and Ethan in this situation. Ethan always considered Joey to be a geek, always diving into his studies and not having a lot of friends. Joey always considered Ethan to be a popular kid that had friends and didn't need to try and just succeed. Of course both were wrong and weather they liked it or not they needed to figure each other out and be friends to stop this crazy shit going on.

xxx

_Oh boy I finally said a bad word! I do deserve that T rating after all! Hopefully I can finally get a schedule going on for updates! Or I can do it whenever I feel like it!_


	8. Chapter 8

_So last chapter sucked, all the chapter suck really, and this one won't really be changing much. Character development is all so if you don't care about Joey and Ethan having a chat then I don't blame you for skipping this one._

xxx

The walk back to Cherrygrove was an awkward one to say the least. Joey and Ethan never talked before let alone, more or less, be forced to work together. Most of the conversation so far had been about their pokedexes and how strong their pokemon were. Ethan claiming his Cyndaquil was strong enough to beat Joey Rattata. Well since Rattata was weak from the battle from Silver. Both could easily imagine what the outcome would be if Rattata had tried to battle in its current state.

The conversation mumbled on about nothing interesting. Then something interesting, if only in the slightest degree, happened. Both boys were looking for ways to find out which pokemon was stronger but still being too impatient to wait for the last mile stretch of road that lie between them and the town. But Ethan had a bright idea: "What if we both fight pidgeys?" Is should have crossed both of their minds a while ago. The first to dispatch a wild pidgey should have the stronger pokemon, right?

"I suppose that could work. But, what if one pidgey is stronger than the other?" Joey had doubts about this experiment and the way it would be handled. "What if my Rattata is too weak to fight now but is really stronger than your Cyndaquil?" As you could imagine the plan had its faults. A lot of faults.

"Well what do you want? It's not as if we can just sit here in silence for eternity. At least this way we can have some entertainment instead of just running from these weak pokemon when we could catch them or use them to evolve our pokemon." Ethan wasn't the most patient boy in the world. In fact quite the contrary. He was very impatient. But you could probably tell that from the sarcastic undertone I took with describing him. "I don't know why Elm said we should work together, we obviously have nothing in common. I doubt we would be much use to each other."

"I was thinking the same thing. We should part ways after this little hike is over." If Joey was being completely honest, Ethan was the most boring trainer on the planet. He had few battles, no new pokemon despite the pokeballs he'd had much longer than Joey, and he was nothing special at anything else. Just mediocre.

And Ethan thought the same of Joey.

xxx

_I didn't have fun with this chapter, it was quite boring to write and I assume read. Probable battle next chapter. If that ever comes out. Shout out to Wawa for their chocolate milk and their mac and cheese for giving me the energy to write this chapter!_


End file.
